


Tyrian x Bisexual Mouse Faunus Reader: FORCED LEMON!

by rwbyv100



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Femme Fatale, Hallucinations, Injury, Insanity, Lust, Mental Illness, Murder, Promiscuity, RWBY - Freeform, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Robbery, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexy woman, Shower Sex, Tail Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vape, Voodoo, faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyv100/pseuds/rwbyv100
Summary: *TAKES PLACE DURING VOL 6 AND INTO VOL 7You are a very attractive mouse Faunus and a member of Salem's faction. After the events of Volume 5 when Haven fell, you couldn't help to wonder what became of your beloved Cinder. You somewhat felt lost and vulnerable with her absence.What you didn't realize however was that Tyrian was planning to use this opportunity to stake his claim over you...how will this affect you though?
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small disclaimer of how you look:
> 
> You wear an off the shouldered ruffly cropped top with a bow in the center, a matching miniskirt with a laced hem, over knee high socks, heels, gloves, and over your mouse ears is a hair bow.

You were innocent once...

A young orphaned mouse faunus hated by man and woman alike. 

Being a Faunus, you were very quick on your feet as you ran, jumped, cartwheeled, and leaped your way out of danger as you were constantly being chased by cops, racist crooks, and shopkeepers that caught you stealing expensive cheese.

'Catch that mouse!' The shopkeeper had exclaimed.

You would smirk.

They would never catch you.

You were hated everywhere and unwelcome by everyone you came across.

Even Faunus rejected you because they picked up on your shady and deceptive vibes.

You rejected the offer to join the White Fang by a chameleon girl a few years back because you only wanted to look out for yourself.

'She's kinda cute but a little too young for a woman like me...' You had thought.

'I get the feeling that she's having second thoughts about what she's doing though. I can see it in her eyes...'

It couldn't be helped.

You kept on moving and trusted no one but yourself.

...

...

...

Years had passed by.

You came across a ringleader at a popular circus in Vale. 

He had spotted you in town, jumping and twirling away with ease from police officers.

He had offered you a job as a gymnastics star where you would perform as a trapeze.

Sick and tired of always running, you accepted the job. 

You were finally accepted and found a place to call home.

Not only that but you became very famous as people around Remnant would come to see you perform.

You couldn't help but notice that the crowd consisted of mostly men.

They would all be lined up through the streets to see 'The Sultry Circus Mouse' in action.

The years had been kind to you as you grew up into a beautiful, and a quite voluptuous woman.

On one particular night, the audience had been so packed, that it made you nervous. On top of that, you had to balance on a very thin beam over a ring of fire.

You were usually so confident and cool but lately, the performance acts were starting to get more and more overwhelming and the ringleader didn't even seem to care...

...

...

...

The night had come where you had performed on the balance beam 15 feet in the air over the ring of fire.

Sweat built from your face from the burning temperature

Due to the nervousness, you lost your balance and fell down and landed on your arm with a loud THUD as you felt the bones crack from within.

There was a moment of silence as pain started to rise through your body.

You expected to hear the sound of a siren coming any minute now, but instead, you heard the ringing sounds of laughter from your beloved crowd.

You widened your eyes as you glanced up seeing every man, woman, and child laughing at you without a hint of compassion.

"That's the best she could do?" One had asked.

"Stupid Faunus! Haha! What can ya do?" Another laughed.

Tears rolled down your eyes as more and more racial slurs fill your ears.

These were your beloved fans who adored you and your acts.

'I guess at the end of the day, it doesn't matter...as long as I'm a Faunus no one will truly care about me...ever...!' You thought.

Anger and hate soon boiled over in your system as a surge of energy filled your body.

You mustered up the willpower to rise up from the ground no longer feeling any pain from your broken arm.

You trained a hard glare at the audience.

So hard, that bulging veins started to appear across your forehead.

CK-CKKK!

SNAP!

SNAP!

The sounds of laughter from the audience was soon replaced by the sounds of snapping necks and broken bones.

One by one, the audience members fell to the ground as bleeding corpses with bones sticking out of their bodies.

You gasped as you widened your eyes in horror.

"...W-what....the hell...?"

You felt liquid under your feet and saw that a pool of blood leak out.

You quickly turned around and saw the corpse of the ringleader before you.

His mouth agape as his ribs protruded out of it.

You screamed widely as you stumbled back and fall onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"E-everyone's dead and...d-did I...?"

"...Do that...?" You asked as you looked down at your shaking hands.

"...But how?"

"...Looks like you've unlocked your semblance...and a very powerful one at that..." A smooth female voice said.

You turned seeing a young and beautiful woman around your age. 

She had short black hair and amber-orange eyes that burned like the flames near you.

She wore a red asymmetric mini dress that was split to reveal her black short shorts that wrapped around her curves. 

The brown heels she wore complimented her long smooth legs that your eyes found yourself lost in.

"Hello, Little Mouse..." she smiled.

You resisted the urge to drool at the very attractive woman before you as you regained composure.

"Semblance?! But I'm not even a huntress! I don't even fight!" 

"Seems as though your an exception to that rule, y/n. You were able to unlock your aura, and a very powerful one at that," the woman said.

You had many questions.

"Who the hell are you and how are you not dead?"

The woman approached you, with a sinister smile on her face.

You didn't know why, but you stood in place not daring to move as you found yourself lost in her eyes.

"I could use someone of your talents...why don't we talk somewhere a little more...private. Perhaps over some expensive cheese?" The woman purred.

Your ears twitched with interest in hearing your favorite words.

"...Did you just say cheese?"


	2. Life in Salem’s Faction

Y/N's POV:

The mysterious woman you met at the circus, Cinder Fall, managed to pull you to her side to serve her and her master, Salem, to have humanity crumble.

It didn't take too long for her to convince you.

You didn't care for humanity since you were always discriminated against them.

You were also promised everything you ever could have wanted.

Cinder helped you unlocked your true potential through training.

You didn't use a weapon but you had lots of aura within your soul which allowed you to use your semblance:

Voodoo...

It allowed you to control the bodies of other people with ease, from their bones to their blood and their central nervous system.

The right snap to the right bones or other parts of the body would end one's life in a flash.

Or if you were feeling sadistic enough, you could give someone a seizure and make it slow and painful...

At the Fall of Beacon, the moment the famous student Pyrrah Nikos had accidentally murdered the robot, Penny Polendina, Cinder had ordered you to use your semblance to control random students at the Vytal Festival Arena.

As Cinder spoke over the hacked speaker to promote negative emotions, you controlled many students at once, forcing them to snap each others necks or break each others bones until they fell into corpses while you forced other students and innocents to watch.

This horror would bring even more Grimm to the school.

Oh, how warm and happy you felt every time Cinder praised you.

You knew from the first moment you saw her that you were in love with her.

She was a dark and mysterious beauty and spoke with a smooth and alluring voice that would nearly make you wet every time you heard it.

You would do your best not to drool at the sight of her curve-hugging red minidress that showed off her long legs.

You wanted her and you wanted her bad.

You decided that after the Fall, you would tell Cinder how you felt...

...Of course, something just had to get in the way!

"The silver-eyed girl..." Watts had said during a meeting.

"Yes...we've dealt with her kind before," Hazel said.

A silver-eyed girl had crippled your beloved Cinder...

She lost her eye and her ability to talk.

Since you were a rather talented hairdresser, Cinder (much to your displeasure) requested that you cut hers short.

To make matters worse, Cinder started wearing long dresses that covered her curves.

You would have to hold off your love confession until Cinder was healed up and when the time was right.

Now you wanted nothing more than to hunt down the silver-eyed bitch who hurt Cinder.

But Salem had kept you close to her side...

Alongside Salem was Watts, Hazel, Tyrian, as well as the young lost children Emerald and Mercury who Cinder recruited years after you.

Salem was a very eccentric woman and was quite fond of you.

Mainly due to your interesting semblance.

She found it intriguing how a mere soul could control the souls of others and make them destroy each other.

Then there was Arthur Watts, who was a scientist and doctor from Atlas. 

He was rather snippy towards the others and you didn't like when he badmouthed about Cinder but you got along with him overall.

You found his abilities as a scientist to be intriguing as you would often ask him to teach you how to create a new device or gadget.

Hazel was a teddy bear. 

Behind that tough exterior was a papa bear persona that made you feel warm.

He often showed concern for your wellbeing when Salem wasn't around which you appreciated.

Emerald, you liked and had sympathy for the young girl as a fellow former thief who did what she could to survive. You enjoyed talking to her but for some reason, you felt iffy every time she talked about Cinder.

Mercury was attractive as hell for a younger guy, but that little shit head got on your nerves. You often kept your distance but even you recognized his skills in a fight.

...And then...there's Tyrian...

He was very eager to see that another Faunus had joined Salem's faction.

Tyrian was a little too intrigued with your voodoo semblance.

You despised the psychopathic scorpion Faunus as the man was outta his mind.

He would torture and kill with a smile on his face which you found to be disgusting.

There was no question that Tyrian was devoted to his 'goddess' Salem, but he didn't hesitate to make several sexual advances towards you.

Luckily Cinder was around to fend off Tyrian to keep him away from you.

Another reason why you loved her...

...

...

...

For the next phase of Salem plans, she would keep you close by her side once more to train you and bring out your further potential by raising your aura level.

Because of this, you couldn't participate in the plans for the fall of Haven and be by your beloved Cinder who had finally healed.

You were confident that she would be able to take the relic and win.

When she did, that was when you would confess your love to her...

'I know you will win and get that relic and those maiden powers! Hurry back Cinder, I miss you...' You thought to yourself as you blushed.


	3. Toxic Seduction

Y/N's POV:

You were in your room that evening writing your diary.

Yes it was a little immature for a twenty-something like yourself to have, but with this new life you chose, where you couldn't leave the castle whenever you wanted, it was a way to release your feelings.

You sobbed uncontrollably as tears and snot spilled onto the pages.

Your shaking arm practically scribbling all over the words.

The Battle of Haven was over, and from what Salem told you, the team failed and Cinder was nowhere to be found...

You had nearly hit the deep end doing your best to convince yourself that your beloved Cinder was not dead, but with the nightmares you've been having, you were nearly losing your mind.

You wanted to ask Salem more questions, but you knew better than that. You'd probably piss her off.

Dear Diary,

The Battle of Haven is over and our team FAILED! I don't have any update on Cinder! Is she alive?! Is she dead?! It's making me crazy!

If that silver-eyed thot with that cheap ass kool-aid hair dye did anything to her, I will fucking kill the bitch and turn her organs inside out and into sushi! I-will-tear-out-her EYEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!

"UGHHHHH!" You groaned aloud as your hot tears continued to stream down your cheeks and onto the paper.

"Cinder..." you weeped.

"Where are you...?"

"Y-you can't be dead...you can't..."

Your plan was to tell her how you felt...and maybe do more after that but...

'I am SO sexually frustrated right now! It's not even funny! I will literally run off to Vale, tear off a guys dick or a girls fingers with my voodoo, and shove them all inside me at once if I could! I NEED sex! I'll sleep with anyone!!!'

You narrowed your eyes.

"Except..."

You surveyed your current options around you.

You didn't exactly see Watts that way.

If anything, with how cordial and respectful he was towards you compared to the others, you saw him as more of a father figure(not that you would ever admit that).

As for Salem, she wasn't exactly your type...

On top of that, she was old, like REALLY old.

And then there was Tyrian, the man you loathed the most.

You'd much rather drink bleach while choking on dust crystals than sleep with him!

You shivered at the thought on how much a maniac like him would be in bed.

With all the sexual advances he would try to make towards you since Cinder left, you used dust to make a blockade all over your doors and windows while barely sleeping a wink, in fear that Tyrian would break in and molest you in your sleep.

You sighed.

The truth was, you were still a virgin.

You didn't have many partners in the past since you were always looking out for yourself.

But when you met Cinder, you'd like to think that you were saving it for her.

At this point however, you were desperate.

You then recall Roman Torchwick.

He was a smooth, charismatic, criminal who you previously worked with while you were in Vale with Cinder.

He often flirted with you when Cinder wasn't looking as he found you to be quite attractive for a Faunus.

You groaned.

'If Roman was still alive, and the CCT was still up, I'd so phone him for a booty call right now...' You thought.

You then thought about the White Fang who was also in Vale working for Cinder.

'...Or maybe I should have paid a visit to Adam's tent...'

...

...

...

You sat in Watts' little doctors office on a medical bed in nothing but your bra and underwear.

Watts had finished checking your vitals and stats before he recorded them onto his clipboard.

"You should be fine. You just fainted from shock," he said to you, keeping his eyes on the clipboard.

You sighed as you stared at the black tiled floors.

Your obsession with Cinder caused you to have more nightmares and hallucinations.

You had been training by yourself in the training room with nothing but Cinder on your mind and that was when you fainted.

Luckily Watts found you first before Tyrian could do anything with your body.

You shivered at the thought.

"Y/N, are you quite alright?" You heard.

You snap out of your thoughts and turned to see Watts looking at you with a slightly raised eyebrow.

'...Is Watts actually worried about me? Damn, it must be a cold day in hell...'

Being the cheeky little brat you were, you decided to test out your theory.

You brought your legs onto the medical bed and laid sideways, putting on your sexiest pose as you smile flirtatiously.

"Why doctor, I had no idea that you were so concerned for my wellbeing," you purred seductively.

You shoot him a slight wink.

Watts gave you a blank stare for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning to walk over to his cabinet.

"...Do get dressed now. I have many things to attend to..."

You narrowed your eyes.

'I swear, this man doesn't have a single sexual bone in his scrawny body. I am LITERALLY half naked here!'

You rolled your eyes and hopped off the table to put on your cropped top, miniskirt and boots.

Watts had then presented you a yellow capsule tube.

You took it and raised an eyebrow.

"The hell's this?"

"Medications. It will help ease the trauma you are feeling," Watts explained.

You glare at him slightly.

"What am I, a mental patient? Give this to Tyrian not me!"

"I didn't say it was for mental illness, I said it was for your trauma," Watts said sternly.

"Now hurry along now. I have much to do."

You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, I bet you're soooo looking forward to looking at Tyrian's butt during his tail surgery..." you muttered.

Watts gave you a mortified expression before you walked out of his office laughing.

...

...

...

A few days had passed.

The medications helped ease you up a bit.

Today was the day that the others would come back from Mistral.

You were outside at the gate of Salem's castle with your body leaned sideways with arms crossed, against the purple solid-smooth crystallized entry way.

Your head tilted upwards and you gazed into the bloodshot red clouds.

To a normal person, it looked terrifying but you found the mixture of red clouds to be quite beautiful when the Grimm weren't flying through them.

The red color reminded you of Cinder and her red dress.

You breathed out nervously.

'Cinder I know you're okay...you just gotta be...' you thought.

'You're on of the most powerful women in Remnant right now with your maiden powers. No one could ever beat you and-'

Heeheeheeheehee...

You immediately cringed at the sound of the familiar laughter as you squeezed your eyes shut.

You knew who it was...

'Just ignore him Y/N...'

Heeeheeheeeheeeeee....

You bit your lips, squeezing your eyes shut even tighter as you grip your arms to prevent yourself from shivering.

'Ignore him! Ignore him! Fucking ignore him!'

Hoohoohooooooeeeee....

That's when you felt something thin and smooth slither it's way towards your thighs and up your skirt.

"EEEK!!!"

Smack!

"TYRIAN!"

You glared at the man before you.

He threw his head back and cackled like a hyena, not even the slightest bit phased on how you kicked his tail away.

He grinned.

"Hello there, Little Mouse..."

You blush slightly as you grip the ends of your miniskirt, making an effort to pull it down.

"What do you think you're doing, putting your tail up my skirt?! You want me to kill you?!"

Despite your threat, you knew you weren't capable of killing him.

Tyrian was very strong.

Even if you were capable of killing him, you'd be dead anyways after having to answer to Salem.

Tyrian didn't answer you as he continued to laugh.

You crossed your arms over your chest and narrowed your eyes.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Tyrian grinned maniacally as he moved his hands while he spoke.

"Such feisty prey!"

"Stop calling me your prey, Tyrian!" You hissed.

Tyrian put a hand to his chest and made an exaggerated shocked expression as he pretended to be hurt.

"There's no need to be so angry my dear, after all..."

He broke into a grin again.

"...Aren't you aware on how the food chain works?"

Tyrian giggled disturbingly once more as you gave him your blank expression.

"One: scorpions eat grasshopper mice."

"Two: I'm a wood rat."

"Three: We're Faunus you dumb fuck!"

You widened your eyes as Tyrian broke into uncontrollable fit of laughter once more.

He laughed so hard that the Grimm down below started to notice.

You shook your head, seeing how your little science lesson didn't work.

It was stupid of you to try to reason with a psychopath to begin with.

Tyrian started to preach again, moving his arms around.

"She's beauty, she is grace, but most importantly she's educated and dressed in lace!"

You raised an eyebrow.

'Lace?'

You glance at the hem of your skirt seeing the f/c trim at the end.

'Oh.'

"I'm here the same reason as you my dear," Tyrian began.

You turn back to seeing his grin.

"I only want to greet our friends and give them a proper warm welcome."

He then bowed a bit slightly.

You glanced at his raised up tail seeing a metal piece covering the end.

You scoffed.

"Nice 'tip'. That's the best Watts could give you?"

Much to your annoyance, Tyrian chuckled once more.

It's almost as if nothing you'd say would throw him off.

"Oh, no. You misunderstood cheeky rat. Why my new upgrade is just the beginning! The good doctor will be finished with my new stinger soon," he explained.

You rolled your eyes.

'Or maybe Watts couldn't stand looking at your butt for so long and decided he needed a break to go bleach his eyes...'

"I wish that silver-eyed slut did more than cut of your tail. If it were me, I would have sliced your balls off..."

Tyrian finally stopped laughing and stared at you.

Your mouse ears twitched as you look at him nervously.

'T-too far?'

Tyrian formed a disturbing grin showing all his teeth.

He snickered lowly as his golden eyes bore deep into yours.

"...An interesting choice of words, Little Mouse..."

He slowly walked towards you, closing the gap.

"...Curious to see my body are you?" He hissed lowly.

Your body shivered as Tyrian's face was just inches from yours.

For some reason, you couldn't bring yourself to move as your body temperature rose.

As much as you hated Tyrian, he was still pretty attractive for someone in 30's.

You gulped as Tyrian's golden eyes scanned your curvaceous figure.

He slowly licked his lips as his eyes bore into your plump breasts.

As if he was undressing you with his eyes, your short off the shoulder top slid a bit to reveal your cleavage.

Tyrian was practically mewling in delight.

Panic instantly took over you as your racing heart beat with warning. Your cheeks flush red.

"T-Tyri-eek!"

You yelp as Tyrian's tail slid up your thigh.

You shivered and held back a moan, feeling the cold metal tip sensually stroke your hip.

Your body tensed up even further as Tyrian brought his lips to your ear.

His warm breath tickled down your neck.

"Tell me Little Mouse..." he purred.

"...How long do you plan on keeping your purity?"

You slowly widened your eyes as Tyrian leaned back to face you.

His disturbing giggles not faltering in the slightest.

'How does HE know?!'

Your entire face burned red from embarrassment, which seemed to please the scorpion Faunus.

"Looks like I'm right. It's written all over your face," he sneered.

"I-I-That's not true!" You blurt out.

Your nervous tone didn't really sound convincing.

Tyrian pressed his forehead against yours, locking you in place.

Your e/c were paralyzed against his golden gaze.

"I can make you forget about Cinder..." he said huskily.

You bit your lip as you felt Tyrian's tail teasing the sides of your panties from under your skirt.

"N-n..."

You wanted to speak and break free but your body told you otherwise.

With the amount of years you spent being a virgin, your body was thirsty for some action.

But you didn't want to sleep with a psycho like Tyrian!

That was when you heard the sound of an engine.

You and Tyrian turned seeing a Mistral airship landing and parking towards the front of the castle.

You gasped.

'Cinder!'

You immediately shove Tyrian off of you before you straightened yourself.

You ignored the low growl Tyrian sent you before facing the ship.

Out came three people:

Hazel, Emerald, and Mercury.

No Cinder...

You widened your eyes.

"...No..."

Tyrian snickered lowly as he smirked at the three.

"Welcome back, welcome back..."

He bowed dramatically.

"I do hope you missed us as much as we missed you!"

You rolled your eyes before turning to the three walking towards the gate.

"Ignore this clown! Where's Cinder?" You asked as you crossed your arms over your chest.

If Tyrian was any bit offended by being called a clown, his never ending laughter didn't really show it.

Emerald gave you a sad, nervous expression.

"Well, honey?" You asked impatiently, feeling slight anxiety boil over inside you.

She and the others begin to walk past you.

You bit your lip.

"Emerald? Hazel?!"

Tyrian grinned.

"Oh yes! Where is our fall maiden?"

He giggled creepily prompting for Emerald to slowly stop in her tracks.

Hazel and Emerald turn to her.

"Emerald c'mon," Mercury told her.

Your eyes begin to water.

"W-where is-?"

"-Don't tell me something happened to her?" Tyrian dramatically weeped before breaking into a fit of laughter.

You clenched your fists and glared at Tyrian.

You were about to say something but Emerald drew her blades on him.

"I WILL CUT OFF MORE THAN JUST YOUR TAIL!"

Hazel and Mercury were visibly alarmed but Tyrian wasn't phased in the slightest.

He laughed creepily as he slowly got close to Emerald.

"Careful little girl..."

"Cinder isn't around to protect you anymore!" He hissed darkly.

Tyrian then rubbed his cheek against Emerald's blade causing it to bleed a bit.

All hope inside you dropped as you felt your heart sink into your stomach.

You tuned out the argument between Mercury and Tyrian as you feel deep into sorrow.

'She's gone...'

'She's really gone...'

"Cinder..." you whispered as hot tears stream from your e/c eyes.

"No....no..."

Your hands begin to shake as more tears spill against the crystallized purple floor.

Your dug into your cleavage and pull out the small bottle of medications Watts made for you.

You push past Hazel as you opened the capsule, as the sound of Tyrian's maniacal laughed screeched through your ears.

...

...

...

After a few minutes of crying in your room, Watts brought you with him to the meeting room.

You sat next to him with dried up tears and bloodshot red eyes as your body twitched.

You nearly overdosed on your medications from all the depression you felt.

You wanted to cry more but you knew better than to ignore Salem's meetings.

She sat in her throne while you were across Tyrian.

Hazel, Emerald, and Mercury were on their knees at the end of the table.

The tension in the room was thick and Salem's patience was growing thin.

"I would like for you to explain to me how is it that you failed so spectacularly?" She asked.

Hazel sighed.

"The Faunus militia split our forces."

"Stop..." Salem interrupted.

"Let me rephrase the question..."

"Who is responsible for your defeat?"

You tuned out the conversation as you only thought about your beloved Cinder.

You wanted to cry but you knew that would only piss off Salem so you remained silent.

'Cinder...I can't believe your really gone...'

'If you are really gone...then I have no purpose here...'

'Maybe I should try to escape...?'

THUD!

You immediately shot out of your seat as Salem had threw her table over to Tyrian's side as she furiously approached Hazel.

"But that wouldn't be fair now, would it?!"

She out stretched her arm.

"We all know who's truly to blame!"

Grimm arms then sprout from the ground and bounded Hazel to the floor, covering his face and back.

You all shook with fear at the sight.

Your body trembled as Salem approached Emerald and spoke to her.

"...Cinder must be left to toil in her isolation until she redeems herself..."

Salem's words caused your ears to perk up.

"You mean...?"

"...She's alive?" Emerald and Mercury finished.

'There's hope! There's really hope!'

Watts scoffed.

"You're joking. How could you know that?"

Tyrian barked at him.

"Are you questioning our divine savior?!"

Salem glared at Watts making him nervous.

"Of course not. Forgive me..."

Salem started preaching.

"It's important not to lose sight of what drives us..."

She turned to you and gave you a small smile.

"Love..."

"Justice..."

"Reverence..."

She started to walk towards her throne as she continued.

'Love...' you thought.

Your heart fluttered as you thought of Cinder.

You imagined her coming back and bringing you the relic along with the silver eyed girl.

You thought about killing the girl before Cinder's own eyes and having Cinder reward you...

You felt your womanhood harden with arousal at the thought of Cinder pressing her moist, red lips against yours.

Your heart fluttered as your cheeks flushed red at the thought.

"Qrow and the children are taking the lamp to Atlas," Hazel said.

You snap out of your thoughts as you listened to the newfound information.

Tyrian snickered lowly.

"Not if I can help it..."

You glared at him.

"Uh uh! You had your chance and decided to take a major L when that little girl cut you up. I'M going out there and I'M going to turn that little girls bones and organs inside ou-"

"-They're being lead...by Ozpin..." Hazel interjected.

You flinched with fear suddenly.

You knew that name was a sin in Salem's ears.

Each of you slowly turned, wide eyed in fear as you all faced Salem.

Her eyes widen in anger as her body began to twitch.

"...So soon...?!"

Cr-Crk!

You started to notice slight cracks form in the windows above you.

Your mouse ears began to twitch nervously as a tiny window shard nearly fell towards you.

"Um...Miss?" 

Black smoke formed around Salem.

"Leave...!"

Tyrian tried to appeal to her.

"Your grace, I can-"

CRRRRRK!

Tyrian reeled back as the window cracking sounds grew louder from Salem's seething anger.

You felt a hand tug at your own.

You turned seeing that it was Watts.

"Come, we must go."

You nodded quickly.

"Like you need to tell me twice!"

Watts gripped your arm and lead you out the room with the others following.

The large door closed behind you.

You dig into your cleavage and pull out your ear plugs before stuffing them inside.

You braced yourself for what was about to come.

Emerald turned to you and spoke.

You didn't hear her but you could read her lips.

'What's gonna happen?'

You gave her a reassuring smile before placing an extra pair of ear plugs in her ears.

Emerald looked at you in confusion as you took her hand.

"Come along, honey," you say before leading her out of the area.

...

...

...

A few days past since Salem had her "PMS".

Mercury was in the training room practicing his techniques.

Emerald was on a tatami mat, her arms hugging her knees.

You sat next to her to keep her company.

You puffed away on your pod to keep you calm.

It wasn't hard to keep calm since Cinder was alive.

Your sexual frustration didn't go away though...

"Hey, Y/N! Come spar with me," Mercury called.

"No..." you say flatly before puffing vape out of your nose.

Mercury groaned in irritation.

"You're gonna wind up in a hospital if you keep that up..."

You turned to look at him, flashing him your kindest smile as you bat your eyelashes.

"Mercury? Sweetie? Don't forget that I have the power to have your bones puncture your organs? 'Kay?"

Mercury stopped training and widened his eyes in horror at your threat.

He saw your powers in action back at Beacon.

Even for a killer like himself, he found your voodoo abilities to be very terrifying.

He shook his head and went back to training.

"You are one seriously messed up lady..."

You glanced at his crotch as he continued to train.

'One who wouldn't mind messing with you...'

'Y/N this is no time to be a naughty mouse!'

'Gods I need to get laid...'

You turned away from him and started vaping once more.

"I hate being kept in the dark like this..." Emerald sighed.

"Yeah, Cinder was a pain but at least she kept us filled in," Mercury said.

You felt Emerald's eyes on you.

You turned to her and handed her your pod.

"Want some?"

She shook her head.

"I don't smoke..."

You rolled your eyes playfully.

"Oh c'mon, it's a dust vape!"

Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"Dust...vape?"

You nodded.

"Some kid in Atlas made it! You get this vape pod and insert a dust crystal inside and you can inhale the particles! It's only dangerous to your health if your aura isn't unlocked."

"I put a fire dust crystal in mine for that spicy flavor..."

Emerald just stared at you.

You took it as a sign that she didn't want any.

You shrugged before you continue to vape.

"Y/N...I've been meaning to ask you..." Emerald began.

"...You've been traveling with Cinder for a long time before she took me and Mercury in. But I gotta ask, why do you do all this?"

You release the red smoke from your mouth before bringing the pod down.

You sighed, giving her a sad smile.

'Because I'm in love...'

But you would never tell anyone that...

"Honey, look at me. I'm a Faunus. There's no place in the world for someone like..."

Emerald shook her head.

"That's not true!"

You scoffed.

"Are you saying that I should continue living my life as a circus clown?"

"I didn't say that," Emerald said.

"I mean, there are Faunus who still manage. You could've went to a huntsman academy or get a decent job in Mistral. Maybe even live peacefully in Menagerie. You could have done all that but yet you chose to follow Cinder...so why?"

You started to get really annoyed as Emerald brought up some valid points.

You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah? What about you? Your a master thief that could have stole diamonds from the rich and built yourself a fortune. So why are you following Cinder?"

Emerald looked at you for a moment as you narrowed your eyes defensively.

She sighed before glancing back at the ground.

"I'm sorry it's just..."

"...You and Cinder are like family to me...you both cared about me and taught me things..."

You eyes sadden.

"Oh, Honey..."

You placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it a bit.

Emerald grew sadder.

"Without Cinder with us, I don't know if what we're doing-"

"-Wake up, already!" Mercury interjected.

You two turned to him.

"Cinder doesn't care about you! Cinder doesn't care about any of us!"

You rolled your eyes.

You weren't going to let some kid stuff lies in your head.

You continued to vape.

Emerald however, shot up and glared at Mercury.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

From there, the two got in a heated argument which resulted in a fight.

You sat there and did nothing seeing how the fight didn't look too serious.

Mercury continued.

"You guys may not like it here without Cinder, but I think I'm right where I'm supposed to be!"

Heeheeheeheeheeheehee...

Your mouse ears twitched at the familiar laughter as Mercury and Emerald stopped fighting.

You three turned seeing Tyrian lurking out of the shadows of the door.

"Oh yes, the world is mean and I'm a big, bad man now just like the others," he teased.

Tyrian snickered as Mercury marched over to him.

"How long have you been standing there?!"

Tyrian continued.

"All you've ever known was pain and violence and now your too afraid to leave it."

Mercury growled.

"You don't know me!"

Mercury raises up a leg to kick Tyrian but Tyrian easily knocks him down and pins him.

"Hey!" Emerald cries.

You get up from your seat and march over to Tyrian.

"Leave him alone, Tyrian! He's just a kid! Get off of-"

Ssssssh!

You reel back as you shriek seeing Tyrian point his new prosthetic tail at you.

You widen your eyes and shiver at the sight as Tyrian waved it in front of your face teasingly.

"...You like?" He hissed.

His grin grew.

"...I'm eager to show you what it can do..."

You flushed a deep red.

'What kind of freaky shit is this guy into?!'

You were about to say something but Tyrian slowly licked his lips, sending you a seductive gaze before turning his attention back to Emerald and Mercury.

You spine wouldn't stop shivering.

"I want to tell you all a little secret..."

Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Tyrian chuckled.

"'What you want from this?' Children please, if you're not loving what you're doing then your in the wrong field."

"Are you saying we should leave?" Emerald asked.

'I wouldn't mind leaving if I could find Cinder. I could convince her to leave Salem and we could work together to find all the other maiden powers for her. Then we could live happily...'

Tyrian laughed.

"No you can't do that!"

"Then what did you come here for?" Mercury asked.

Tyrian leaned down towards him.

"To say farewell...there's been a change in plans..."

You raised an eyebrow exchanging glances with Emerald as he continued.

"Her grace must act swiftly if we are to prevail. If General Ironwood comes to his senses and calls upon aid from Vacuo, all may be lost for us!"

Tyrian smiles.

"So the good doctor and I are being sent to Atlas to prepare..."

You did your best not to smile.

"You're leaving?"

Tyrian grinned at you.

"...You're coming too ..."

'What?!'

Tyrian laughed again.

"Our divine savior wants to you be in Atlas to perform your wondrous voodoo dance when the time is right."

You narrowed your eyes.

'I have to be go on a trip with this clown?'

"You may want to go and pack," Tyrian giggles.

"Tyrian! Y/N!" You heard.

You each turned seeing Watts at the end of the hall.

"Be ready..."

You quickly walk past Tyrian and make your way over to Watts was.

You grip his arm as if to cling onto him for protecting making him raise an eyebrow at you

"Sorry..." you say as you let go.

Watts rolled his eyes and gave you a head pat.

"Hurry along now. We must go."

"There's an upcoming election coming up and I have major plans for you to murder some Mantle civilians."

You raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Do what makes you happy children! Please? I'm begging you..." Tyrian hissed.

You shivered as as he broke into a fit of laughter while backing out the room.

You told Watts you needed an hour to get ready before you used the chance to run over to your room and locked the door...


	4. FORCED LEMON

Y/N's POV:

You stripped off your outfit and stepped into the shower.

You moaned in delight as the warm water rained down your face and sprinkled down your smooth s/c skin.

You had finished packing for your trip to Atlas and decided to give yourself a quick shower before making the long journey.

You also decided not to take your meds, thinking that you would be stable knowing that Cinder was alive.

You scrubbed your large breasts with some fancy soap Emerald got for you in Mistral.

It had a very earthy scent.

It reminded you of fall.

...Fall

You glance down sadly as you stopped scrubbing yourself.

"Cinder..."

"...Where are you?"

Steam started to fog up the bathroom as you stood under the shower head.

"I...need you..."

You brought your hands down to your womanhood and slipped your wet fingers up your clit.

You moaned as you swirled your finger around the labia, feeling aroused as the warm droplets slid inside.

"Cinder..."

"Cinder..."

You then slid your fingers up your core and pump it inside.

You spent the next few minutes touching yourself, feeling only slight pleasure from the sensation.

It lead to overstimulation as your core denied release.

You groaned in frustration as you couldn't get wet.

You wanted to get turned on.

It just doesn't feel as good if no one else was touching you.

You whispered as you tap a fist against the wet shower wall.

"Cinder...where are you?"

"I'm right here..." a sultry voice said.

You widened your eyes in horror as your mouse ears twitched.

Who was in here?!

You whip your head around and saw Cinder Fall before you.

She stood outside of the shower with a seductive smirk on her face as lots and lots of steam covered her.

The only thing separating the two of you was the curtain.

You gasped, feeling your heart race and jolt with excitement as you stared at the young fall maiden.

"...Cinder?!"

"How are you here and-?"

"...Whoa..."

You took in here state of dress.

Cinder wore a deep red string bikini with golden accents that resembled the ones on her old dress.

Your eyes grew lost in the bikini that complemented her curvaceous figure.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked suddenly.

You were surprised at her sudden request as your cheeks flushed.

'She wants to shower...with me?!'

You then remembered your state of "dress" and shriek as you tried covered yourself.

Cinder let out a soft chuckle causing you to blush even more.

"You don't have to hide from me Y/N. I've already seen everything..."

With that she slowly opened the curtain and stepped inside the shower.

She walked towards you, backing you against the wall.

You shivered as the cold marble pressed against your back.

Your breath became heavy as Cinder's breasts were just inches from pressing against yours.

Cinder smiled and placed a finger under your chin.

"Won't you please scrub me, Y/N dear?"

Your body temperature rose as it trembled.

You had never got this close to a woman before. 

Let alone a bikini clad one in the shower!

Everything was happening so fast and your heart wanted to jump out of your chest.

"Y...es..."

Cinder smirked at that.

"Then help me out of my swimsuit..."

Now you couldn't even move.

'Is this really happening?!' You thought.

"Oh yes, this is happening," Cinder said with a wink.

You widened your eyes.

'How is she reading my thoughts?!'

Cinder suddenly took your hands and slowly placed them on top of her breasts, and made you massage them a little.

Your hands trembled as you felt her large, soft, and plump double D's in your palms.

"Oh wow..." you whispered.

You could feel your face heating up even further as your hands started to squeeze her breasts.

"Take off my top..." Cinder whispered.

She guided your fingers to the golden clip at the center of her bikini.

She made you push the clip...

Boing!

The bikini unclipped from the front, causing Cinder's large breasts to bounce out.

The bikini fell to the floor as Cinder moaned.

You starred at Cinder's bouncing breasts as the water droplets slip down her exposed, fair skin and onto her her pink nipples.

"Gods..." you whispered in amazement.

"See something you like?" Cinder teased.

Lust had taken over your mind and body.

You crashed your lips onto Cinder's, licking her lips for entrance.

Cinder dominated the kiss with full passion as her tongue swished against yours.

You moaned in the kiss as you felt Cinder massage your breasts.

Your hands reach to Cinder's bikini bottom and tore them off.

Cinder growled at that before moving her lips to your neck before they traveled down to suck your breasts.

You threw your head back as you took in the new sensation, you never felt before as your echos ring through the bathroom.

"Ooh..."

Cinder's lips go past your breasts and reach your navel.

"Aah~"

Cinder slowly got down on her knees more.

You widened your eyes as you felt Cinder open the folds on your labia, before she slicked her tongue out and onto the clit.

"C-Cinder!"

Your knees started to shake rapidly but Cinder grabbed your hip hard.

Her golden eyes narrowed seductively at you.

She let out a sensual moan as she sucked hard on your clit.

You mewled in delight as you felt a wave surge of pleasure flood through your body.

Your mouse ears jolted up with excitement as you instinctively rolled your hips against Cinder's face to deepen the pleasure.

You didn't hold back the moans.

"Oh Cinder! You feel so nice...

"Mmm..." 

Cinder purred as she massaged her lips against your core.

You felt a new sensation as your womanhood started to feel wet.

"Ughn!"

"Can you take the heat?" Cinder teased. 

Her tongue tickled against your core, slithering up and down the lips.

You felt your body get overwhelmed with arousal and warm liquid started to build up at your core.

'What is this feeling? And why does it feel so...good?' You thought.

'Gods...I want Cinder to just sit on me!'

Cinder slowly pulled her lips away from you.

You whine in disappointment as the arousal slowly went away.

Cinder chuckled as she stood up again.

"Don't get greedy. Aren't you the one who wants me to sit on your face?"

You widened your eyes as your heart seemed to stop for a moment.

Either you were losing it, or Cinder was really reading your thoughts.

"H-how did yo-?"

"-Shh shh shh..."

Cinder pressed a finger to your lips.

He gestured for you to get down on your knees.

You did so.

Cinder gave you a sexy smile before she slowly turned around.

Your eyes fall to her full and curvy ass.

Cinder started to slowly wave her hips sensually before shaking her ass, allowing her cheeks to jiggle.

The water droplets racing down her figure made her more irresistible.

You gulped as Cinder slowly squatted down towards you, pressing her perfectly round ass against your face.

"Mmm-!"

You closed your eyes as you felt her perfectly molded cheeks bury against your face.

Cinder repeatedly rolled her hips as you started to kiss her cold, wet cheeks.

"Cinder..." you whispered.

Cinder hummed in delight at the sensation.

"Lick me..."

You obliged and licked her cheeks, teasing the tip of your tongue around the smooth, round molds.

Cinder's moans were music to your ears.

You couldn't believe that you were turning her on.

Cinder suddenly brought her ass away from your face and turned to face you.

You glared at her.

"Dammit! Stop teasing me!"

Cinder giggled. 

"If that's what you want."

Cinder helped you to your feet and turned you around once more to face the shower wall.

She then cups your boobs from behind and gives them a massage as she starts to kiss your neck.

You moaned at the sensations.

"Won't you purr for me kitty?" Cinder asked.

You raised an eyebrow.

"Purr?"

Meow...

You widened your eyes and glanced down seeing a long black kitty tail that wrapped around your thigh and tickled against your clit.

You were beyond confused as well as turned on.

"Cinder?! You have a tail? Since when?"

The tip of the tail swirled up around your clitoris making you moan as you felt the fur massage your lips.

"They're are a lot of things you don't know about me that I'm willing to share..." She said.

"Now purr for me kitty..."

Cinder brought her lips to your ear.

"Meow..." she purred.

She licked your ear, causing pleasure to jolt through your body again.

"Meowwww!" You mewled.

Cinder's cat tail rubbed and down your thigh as it continued to tickle your core.

"Meowwww!"

You felt your eyes half lid with pleasure as liquid started to build up inside of you.

To add to the sensation, Cinder rolled her hip against your ass as you continued to purr.

"Meowwww!"

"Meowwww!"

Your womanhood heated up even further as you felt your clit throb with pleasure.

Soon your whole body began to tremble.

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Me..."

"...ow..."

Fairy Tail SFX: WOWWW...

You smiled in satisfaction as you achieved your first orgasm.

Your body felt so light an airy as the white liquids dropped down your thighs and onto Cinder's tail.

"Didn't they feel good?" Cinder asked as her cum coated tail stroked your legs.

You nodded.

"Mmhm..."

Cinder squeezes your breasts in appreciation.

"Then let's see how you like this..."

Cinder slowly spread open your ass cheeks.

You widened your eyes in amazement.

'Is she gonna take me from behind?! I'm finally gonna lose my virginity?!'

Cinder placed her hand on the small of your back to bend you over.

You placed your hands on the shower walls and got in position as Cinder slowly slipped her large full dick inside of you...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wait WHAT?!"

Your eyes shot open as you screamed at the paining feeling of your ass being stretched out as your body repeatedly humped further.

You immediately glanced down at your leg seeing a familiar metallic scorpion tail covered in your cum wrapped around your thigh.

You then turned around seeing none other than Tyrian behind you instead of Cinder.

He was completely naked and was currently fucking you from behind.

"TYRIAN WHAT ARE YOU—AAAHHHH!"

You screamed as Tyrian thrusted into you with more force.

He laughed manically.

"Surpriseeeeeee! Hohohoheeeeeeeeeee!"

Tears stream out your eyes as you shook your head.

"GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! STOPPPPP!"

"Ohhhh I think NOT!" Tyrian hissed as he chuckled darkly.

The pained thrusts got worse and you couldn't take it anymore.

"GET OUT OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

CRRRRKK-!

"UGH-!"

You used your semblance to weaken the bloodstream in Tyrian's body causing him to clutch his chest and unwrap his tail around you.

You elbowed him in the face and push past him.

The tears wouldn't stop as you grabbed a towel and ran out the bathroom.

You thought Cinder was back.

You thought you'd finally lose your virginity to someone you love.

It was clear that your lack of meds caused you to hallucinate once more and now Tyrian was here trying to rape you!

Your thoughts stop as you tripped over your bag and fell on the floor of your room, landing on your collarbone.

"Dammit! Dammit! That hurts!!!" You shrieked.

"You BITCH!" You heard Tyrian snap.

You didn't have to turn around as Tyrian had wrapped his tail around your ankle and lifted you up briefly before throwing you onto the bed.

He immediately leapt over to your form, putting hands on either side of you so that you wouldn't escaped.

He grinned as his crazy yellow orbs gazed deeply into your e/c eyes.

Heeeheeeheeeee!

Hoohoohooo!

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME TYRIAN!" You shout.

You were about to use your voodoo to break his bones but that was when Tyrian's eyes and hands glowed purple.

Shrrrkk!

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Tyrian clawed at your chest as he used his semblance to rob you of your aura.

Now you were left completely defenseless...

Tyrian laughed manically as he stroked your breasts.

"Now you're all mine, my little mouse..."

The streaming tears stained the pillow as you shook your head.

"You took it!" 

"In the shower! You took my virginity away! How could you?! Why would you?!"

Tyrian smirked.

"I only wanted to alleviate your frustrations, my dear..."

"Tyrian! Get OFF!" You snapped.

"Mmm...I think not..." Tyrian hissed.

He immediately crashed his lips against yours, dominating your wet muscle with ease.

You screamed in the kiss, banging your fist against Tyrian's chest.

Your weakened aura didn't work in your favor as Tyrian crushed you a bit with his weight.

His nails dig deep into your skin.

Tyrian groaned and giggled disturbingly as his kisses travel down your neck and to your breasts.

He dragged his tongue across your perk nipples as he flashed you a crazed smile.

You squirmed widely in a desperate attempt to escape.

Tyrian pulled away a bit and gripped your hips tightly before rubbing his dick against your entrance.

You widen your eyes in horror feeling Tyrian's thick bulge.

You wanted this nightmare to stop.

You wanted it to end.

"GET OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEEE!" You screech out loudly.

Tyrian's eyes went purple with anger as he glared at you.

"SHUT UP!"

Ssssrrrkk!

"...eu....gh...ck-ck!"

Tyrian tore into your core with his metallic stinger.

Your vision slowly blurred as you felt his poison travel up your bloodstream.

As a wood rat, poison couldn't necessarily kill you but that didn't mean that it couldn't hurt you as you felt your body weaken and almost unable to move.

You twitched as your body tensed up, your heart raced, and your breathing grew heavy.

You didn't even have the energy to scream.

Tyrian grinned as he loomed over your figure.

"My, what a beautiful sight this is..."

He gave little kisses across your breasts as he rubs your hips before pulling away once more.

Tyrian smiled.

"And! Just to make sure you don't run away..." he sang.

He instantly wrapped his tail around your leg, tightening it around your ankle, cutting off the circulation a bit.

"...dn...do..nt..." you tried to speak but couldn't as you felt toxic liquid fill the back of your throat.

Tyrian started at your neck and to your waist as he switched between nipping, licking, and sucking as he left hickeys on your figure.

Your face hardened in disgust as you felt arousal slowly take over you.

"St...opppp! Pleaseeeee!" You shriek.

Chomp!

"Aaahhhh! Ahhhhhhhh!"

You screamed out in pain as the psychopathic scorpion bit roughly onto your nipple, twisting them a bit.

You look in horror seeing how bloodshot red your nipples were.

Tyrian smirked with delight.

"What's the matter? Don't you like this?"

He slowly licked his lips dangerously.

Your tears wouldn't stop.

You wanted to squirm, you wanted to run, but your partially paralyzed, toxic building body told you otherwise.

To your surprise, Tyrian uncoiled his leg from your ankle only to position it at your entrance.

"I'm going to make you my bitch..." he chuckles darkly.

You finally manage to muster the strength to speak.

"TYRIAN NO! DON'T DO-!"

TWICK!

Your whole body trembled as you felt the metallic stinger thrust up your core and scratch its way up the g-spot.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Tyrian shouted.

He repeatedly thrusted his scorpion tail inside of you as he laughed at your pleas and cries.

Your womanhood heated in arousal, but just before you could cum, Tyrian roughly yanked his tail out of you, causing you to shriek.

He waved his stinger in front of you teasingly, revealing red droplets that that spilled off the tip.

You widened your eyes in horror.

'No...!'

Tyrian brought his stinger to his lips. His tongue licked the red droplets around the stinger seductively as he kept his purple eyes on you.

"Mmm...the taste of fresh MEAT!" He hisses darkly as he laughs as your shocked expression.

"STOP!" You cry out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP Y/N!" 

Slash!

SLASH!

Screams tore from your throat as Tyrian used his tail to make deep gashes in your shoulders.

You felt more poison enter your bloodstream as you started to slowly drool out clear purple saliva.

Now all you tasted was poison.

"And now for the main course..." Tyrian chuckled as he positioned his large dick at your entrance.

He used his strong arms to spread open your legs.

He wasted no time as his dick thrusted into your core. The slickness of your leaking blood made it easy for him to slip inside.

Tyrian grunted as he pounded into you. Your virgin walls split open for his dick to slid in deeper.

You cried as he moaned from the bliss.

"Get out of me! It hurts..." you groaned painfully.

Slick!

"-Gah!"

Tyrian wrapped his tail around your neck tightly, but not too tightly to break it.

You shivered as the cold metal rested against your neck.

Tyrian used his tail to slowly pull you up and close to him as his face was now inches from yours.

"Tyrian plea-"

"-Shhhhhhh shhhh..."

Tyrian presses a finger to your lips before giving you a quick kiss.

"You know you want this...you've been just so hungry for some action! I can feel it!"

"I wanted my first time to be with anyone but you! This is RAPE Tyrian! I HATE YOU!" 

Poor choice of words...

Tyrian gave you suck a glare that your whole body shivered under his gaze.

He used his tail to slam you back against the bed.

Before you could even react, he was thrusting deeper and harder into you.

"Aaaaah~!"

Your body betrayed you as you started to give in to the feeling of pleasure.

You did your best to hide your face, but Tyrian saw enough.

He spread your legs even wider a making a snap sound come from your thighs.

The movement added a new sensation as Tyrian thrusted in and out of you continuously as he hit your g-spot again.

"Shit!" He hissed.

You whimpered painfully as you felt hot blood leak out from your vagina.

"Dammit!" Tyrian hisses.

He then cummed inside of you, as your hips suddenly rolled his to ride his orgasm.

You didn't know why you acted out of instinct.

Tyrian pulled out of you with a loud, wet, POP as he snickered.

Ohohohhohoho!

"Didn't that feel good?" Tyrian asked with a big grin on his face.

With your twitching arm, you prop yourself up a bit slowly began to desperately try to crawl away on your knees across the floor.

Your weakened state caused you to tumble off the bed and onto the hard floor causing you to land on your collarbone once more causing you to groan in pain.

You slowly coughed out purple goo as your vision grew hazy.

You needed a doctor. You needed Watts!

And what you wanted desperately was to get out of the room.

"I didn't say we were finished, Little Mouse..." Tyrian chuckled.

To your horror Tyrian wrapped his tail around your ankle once more.

Heeeheeheeheeeeee!

"NO! PLEASE!" You managed to scream out.

Your nails scratch deeply across the floor causing your manicure to break and your fingers to bleed a bit.

Tyrian hoisted you up and slammed you into the bed causing you to lay on your stomach.

Tyrian positioned himself on top of you, spreading open your ass cheeks wide.

You repeatedly shook your head and you can tell that Tyrian was grinning.

"You don't have to do this!" You hissed.

Tyrian hummed as he snickered.

"Mmm...but I've already have!"

Srrrrrk!

Screams tore out of your lungs as Tyrian used his tail to puncture your back entrance just a bit.

He immediately took it out and started thrusting his shaft deep inside of you and tore your walls apart.

"Y/N!!!!" Tyrian screamed from the bliss as he clawed at your ass cheeks, raising it up in the air a bit.

Your screams turned into moans as Tyrian sped up the pace.

"SHIT! Y/N!"

Tyrian came inside you once more.

You shrieked as the cold liquid filled up your hole and flowed deep inside of you.

Tyrian finally pulled out, resting on the bed as he panted a bit.

"You know you liked it..." he groaned.

You turned to stare at him in horror watching him laughing maniacally as he waved his cum coated erection towards the air.

You surveyed the area.

The room stunk of bodily fluids.

Cum, blood, and poison stained all over the bed as well as your dripping thighs.

"I....HATE YOU!" You sobbed.

That was when the door busted open, revealing Hazel.

"Y/N! I heard screaming! What happ-!"

Hazel widened his eyes as he looked at you in Tyrian.

Tyrian wasn't the slightest bit fazed at how another man saw him naked as he laugh continued to echo in your ears.

You look at Hazel pleadingly as you sobbed, doing your best to cover your modesty.

You limped off the bed, grabbing a small blanket as you left a trail of your fluids across the floor.

"Get me out of here! PLEASE!"

Hazel didn't waste anytime as he marched over to Tyrian, with anger in his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Tyrian laughed. "SHE WAS ASKING FOR IT! I DID HER A FAVOR!"

BANG!

THUNK!

THUD!

You wrapped the blanket around your aching form as you limped out the room, ignoring the fight behind you.

You made your way out the door and saw Emerald and Mercury walking towards you with mixture of confusion and concern on their faces.

"Y/N, are you okay?" Emerald asked.

"The hell happened to you?" Mercury asked.

The two of them whipped their heads inside of your room seeing Hazel and Tyrian in an all out brawl.

They widened their eyes in horror seeing how Tyrian was naked as he jumped around to dodge Hazel's punches.

They both out two and two together as they turned back to you.

"Help me..." you shriek as poison leaked out your mouth.

"...Take me to Watts..."

Emerald nodded and turned to Mercury.

"Mercury! Carry her!"

Mercury made a face.

"Why do I have to do it?!"

Emerald glared at her.

"She needs help! She's hurt! So just do it!"

Mercury groaned and rolled his eyes before he slowly scooped up your sobbing form and started to carry you.

Emerald followed as Mercury took you away.

By the time you got to the end of the hallway, you saw an angry Salem enter your room with a seer Grimm.

You barely heard what was being said.

"Tyrian...what did you do?"

"Your grace! I was only trying to-"

THUNK!

You cringed and squeezed your eyes shut as you heard the most ear splitting scream rip from Tyrian's throat.

You shivered as Mercury took you inside to Watts' doctors office.

'Serves him right...' You thought.


	5. Insanity, Sickness, Crimes, and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this will be the final chapter! It will be out soon!

Y/N's POV:

Watts treated you in his office after Tyrian had his way with you.

He bandaged up your injuries and extracted the poison out of your system.

He was kind enough to run you a nice warm bath in his bathroom so that you could calm your mind and clean yourself up from Tyrian's sex fluids.

This time he guarded the door, making sure no one would break in.

You felt weird being naked in a bathroom again.

You didn't like seeing your nude figure as it reminded you of what previously took place in your shower.

All you wanted was for Cinder to come back and hold you and tell you that everything is going to be alright...

...

...

...

You made a separate trip to Atlas on your own ship that you piloted as to keep away from Tyrian.

Crossing those borders wasn't easy...

You wanted to stick by Watts for protection in fear that Tyrian might come after you again but he strictly instructed for you to remain mobile so that the Mantle citizens wouldn't suspect anything.

Mantle was trash. The sight of Faunus working in labor pissed you off.

Since you were a criminal, you couldn't exactly book a motel.

You managed however as you snuck into a single mother's home, sleeping under her daughters bed at night and using the bath and kitchen whenever the house was vacant.

The home wasn't too comfortable but you felt safe and warm.

It was a lot better than sleeping at an alleyway where other rapists were probably lurking about.

You, Tyrian, and Watts caused havoc down in Mantle in order to frame Ironwood.

You murdered some randoms and innocents.

Some children here, some thirsty milfs there, some drunk loons over there, some prostitutes...

...Some guy you spotted trying to rape a young Faunus woman in the alleyway.

That was personal. 

As you hid from sight in the shadows, you forced him to rip out his own tongue before making him shove his hand down his throat so that he would gag a little in his mouth.

The vomit came out as you made him rip out his pink food sack out of his throat, before he dropped to his knees.

The Faunus woman screamed in horror as she ran out the alleyway.

You sighed, she should have been grateful.

At least she wasn't raped like how you were...

...

...

...

At Robyn Hill's polls victory party, the lights went out.

"Go!" 

At Watts' signal, you and Tyrian murdered party guests while he rigged the election.

You used your voodoo to tear out bones and organs of the Mantle citizens.

Lucky for you, you were one of the few Faunus who were able to see in the dark.

"Penny, what's going on over there?" You heard.

You turned around to see a rather attractive, dark skinned man crouched down in front of the stage using to communicator to speak to the robot girl in the room.

You saw that he was wearing an Atlas Military Uniform and recognized him as one of the Ace Operatives that Watts told you about.

You smirked to yourself.

'Maybe I'll get some brownie points for murdering an Atlas soldier? Ah yes, Ironwood killing his own men! That would make headlines!'

'Too bad though. He's really hot...'

'Oh well, time to die...' you thought with a smirk.

You walked over to the sexy man, killing those who ran past you with a wave of your hand as you forced their bones right through their organs.

You finally got closer to the man and raised your hand up.

You gasped as you spotted a doggie tail.

'He's a Faunus?!'

You didn't want to kill a Faunus...

The dog Faunus looked around the room in a panic as his hand rested on the stage.

You raised an eyebrow.

'Can he not see me? Don't dogs usually have night vision?'

Tall, dark, and sexy, placed a finger to his ear again.

"This is Ace Operative Marrow, requesting immediate assistance!" He said.

'Marrow huh? I'd sure love to bone him...'

Suddenly lust took over your mind as you found yourself crouching down in front of him.

You cupped his cheeks, making his crystal blue eyes widen.

"What the?! Who are-?!"

You cut him off with a quick kiss as you reached behind him to grope his fluffy tail.

Marrow screamed in the kiss before you pull away.

You giggled manically before slapping him across the face.

Marrow quickly looked around the room in confusion as if trying to figure out who his attacker was.

"H-hey! Wh-who just did that?!" He exclaimed as his cheeks flushed a light red.

You didn't know what came over you but you didn't care.

"I'd tap that..." you whispered in his ear, causing him to jump and shriek a bit.

Marrow attempted to make a grab at you but you quickly flip out of the way and made your escape before the lights went on again to reveal Jacques Schnee as the winner of the election while Penny was a framed...

Now you had the little house to yourself as you were able to sleep in the bed.

Turns out you had murdered both the mother and daughter at the party, so it was a win-win.

...

...

...

Days and weeks went by during your time in Mantle and you weren't feeling so hot...

You started vomiting and felt nauseous while your feet started to swell.

You didn't go out to kill for awhile.

Tyrian didn't seem to mind as he had all the fun for himself.

Your body felt weak and heavy.

You begged Watts for a quick check up.

Eventually he gave in and met up with you in the house where you stayed in, where he ran some tests...

...

...

...

"I cannot say that this is the most joyous circumstance for you, but you do have my congratulations," Watts said bluntly.

You raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"...Excuse me?"

Watts sighed.

"Y/N, you are pregnant."

The room went silent as you processed the information given.

Your heart seemed to stop for a moment as you stared at Watts in horror.

"WHAT?!"

"Hush. Quiet now, these walls are quite thin in Mantle," Watts said.

"What do you mean I'm pregnant?! Are you saying that I'm carrying Tyrian's child?!" You exclaim.

"Children," Watts corrected.

Your heart stopped again as your skin went white.

"...Wh...at?"

Watts showed you a holographic visual on his scroll revealing an x-ray that showed 3 tiny infants growing in your womb.

"You are having triplets. Since you and Tyrian are two Faunus of different animal species, the animal assignment is at random," Watts explained.

"A porcupine, a pufferfish, and a sea urchin Faunus are simultaneously growing in your womb."

Now you wanted to vomit. 

Not only were you having the children of a serial killer, but you were to give birth to the three most ugliest creatures you hated the most.

You couldn't let this happen.

You grab Watts' by the soldiers, startling him as you glared furiously into his eyes.

"You cannot tell Tyrian about this!" You barked.

"No...!"

You pulled away from Watts as you started to panic.

"No no..."

"I have to get rid of the babies! I have to!"

"Now calm down, Y/N," Watts sighed.

You shook your head at him.

"No!"

"I need an abortion! I have to kill these kids!"

Watts shook his head.

"Y/N, please..."

"I NEED AN ABORTION NOW!" You barked.

Watts glared at you.

"That's not possible! General Ironwood and the rest of the council abolished abortion rights in Atlas just last year!"

You grabbed Watts by the collar and pulled him close to you as seething rage filled your body.

"I DONT CARE I DONT CARE I DONT CARE! GIVE ME A C SECTION SO THAT WE CAN GET THIS BABIES OUT AND THROW THEM IN THE DUMPSTER!"

Watts pulled away from your grasp.

"You're not even a full month in yet! Either way, I'm. not too familiar with giving c-sections!"

"NOOOOOO!" You wail as you start to lose hope.

Tears left your eyes as you covered you face.

You felt Watts pat your back to comfort you.

"You should embrace motherhood. It's a natural cycle in life."

"But I'm a criminal, Watts! And I don't think Salem will open up a nursery! Also, I don't want these damn babies!" You yelled.

"I think you should be more worried about the childbearing process," Watts began.

"I...probably should have mentioned this, but considering that you'll be in labor bearing children with sharp body parts could tear at cervix and other genital muscles which could split open your tissues. In other words, with all the blood you could lose, you have an 88% chance of dying of childbirth."

'88% chance of dying of childbirth...'

'88% chance of dying of childbirth...'

'88% chance of dying of childbirth...'

'Dying of childbirth...'

'Childbirth...childbirth...childbirth...'

Watts words echo in your head for a moment as fear struck through your nerves.

You could hear Tyrian's laughter echo in your ear.

It made you...crazy.

You hang your head down as you hid your face from Watts.

"...Are you saying that giving birth will be like several knives coming out of my vagina...?"

Watts cleared his throat.

"Well, if you prefer to put it that way, then yes. Since you can't access a doctor in Atlas, I'll be more than happy to assist you with childbirth when the time is right."

Your shoulders started to shake.

Heeheeheeehee...

Heeheeheehee...

Watts raised an eyebrow.

"...Y/N?"

"...Who says I have to give birth?" You whispered quietly as you smirked.

You glance back up at Watts, flashing him a disturbed smile as your e/c eyes became a crazed bright e/c.

Watts widened his eyes at your crazed appearance, looking a bit scared.

"Why not just make this easier and just poison the babies with medications? I have been hallucinating lately so I think it's a win-win..."

Watts shook his head at you.

"You're starting to sound like Tyrian..."

You hummed as you got off the bed you were sitting on.

You slowly sway walked towards Watts who backed away from you until you had him against the wall.

"Mmm...I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of these babies. And you are going to to help me..."

"I'm not going to allow you to abuse my talents like that!" Watts snapped.

You cupped his cheeks and brought your lips closer to his.

"I'll give you whatever you want, doctor..." you purr seductively as your large breasts made contact with his chest.

You press a knee to his crotch and rub it before you bring a finger to stroke his mustache.

"Even me..."

Watts groaned from your touch as you slowly circle your knee against him.

You brought your lips to his ear.

"Give me the drugs, Arthur..." you whispered huskily.

Watts shivered as your cold breath race down his neck.

You were rather surprised at his reaction.

I guess deep down he had a slight attraction to you.

One of your hands found their way to his belt.

"C'mon, daddy..."

"...N..no, I won't do it..." he said nervously as his cheeks flushed a light red.

Your eyes went dark as you leaned away from him.

"Screw you...!"

CRRRRK!

"UGNK-!"

Watts dropped to his knees as you used your voodoo to twist the bones just a bit inside of his legs.

"Y/N!" He cried out in disbelief.

"If you won't give me what I want, then I will do whatever it takes to get an abortion! I will find a way, dammit!" You snapped.

You then go to Watts' bag and pull out his pistol.

"I need that!" Watts exclaimed.

You begin to walk out the room as you swirled the pistol in your finger.

"You can build a new one!" You snap as you reach the door.

"Goodbye!"

SLAM!

...

...

...

Another week went by as you searched and hunted for ways to get an abortion.

Your vomiting wouldn't stop and you felt sick as you tasted nothing but toxic in your mouth.

You were getting desperate and growing fearful at the thought of you possibly dying of childbirth as the sharp bodies of your children would tear right out of you.

You grew angry.

Mantle had nothing to offer.

You took your anger out on the city.

You shot people, robbed stores of necessities before wasting them.

If you saw a pregnant woman, human or Faunus, you'd shoot them too.

Right in the belly.

It made you smile.

"Pregnancy doesn't exist..."

"Pregnancy doesn't exist..."

"Pregnancy does NOT FUCKING EXIST!"

You repeated that to yourself as you laughed manically.

Rape n' murder crimes in Mantle increased...

...Courtesy of you of course...you felt needy once more...

Everything you were doing worked in Salem's favor as the Mantle citizens pointed fingers at Ironwood.

You found it amusing how Mantle citizens were labeling him and his soldiers as rapists.

...

...

...

A light of hope somewhat shattered upon you.

You ran into a black market doctor on the streets who could help you out with your problems.

He agreed to give you an abortion...

...If you paid him 1 million in lien.

He had given you an invitation he somehow found in Atlas and told you about the dinner party hosted by Jacques Schnee who would be celebrating his win in the election.

You knew exactly what to do...

...

...

...

While the rich people in the main hall were busy Keeping up with the Schnees, you were rummaging through the empty rooms of the manor.

It was huge as fuck!

Getting to Atlas and into the party wasn't too hard.

I mean, all you had to do was steal an expensive dress, hat, and makeup from a upscale mall in Atlas that had tight security, exchange sex with a low ranking Atlas soldier for a free ride on his airship to get to the Schnee manor, convince the current the current heir to the SDC that you were Jacques Schnees' multi-millionaire fashion mogul friend from Mistral for him to let you in, and sneak up the stairs undetected.

You also had to restrain yourself from sexually attacking Marrow who was also in attendance with his fellow Ace Ops and General Ironwood...

Oh, and of course there was Ruby who you wanted to murder so badly for crippling Cinder.

Nope! Wasn't hard at all that night.

...

...

...

You found your way to Jacques Schnee's office and went rummaging through the drawers.

It was a good thing you had gloves on!

"Dammit! Where's the dough?!" You hissed.

"Where the money at?"

You tossed papers and things onto the floor not caring about the mess you made.

"I am not leaving until I find some money! Even if it fucking kills me!" You groan desperately.

That was when you heard the sound of the door, followed by a gasp.

You widened your eyes.

'Shit...'

You slowly rose up from behind the large desk to meet some blue eyes from a rather beautiful white haired older woman.

Her 'dead mom' styled pony tail went over her shoulder and she wore a navy bluish-purple and white outfit.

She stared at you in fear as she clutched her bottle of whiskey.

You recognized her as Willow Schnee.

"...Wh-who are you?"

You didn't waste any time.

You pulled out Watts' gun and pointed it at Willow's face making her gasp in fear.

"N-no! P-please!" 

"Alright, milf," you began. 

"Cough up that money bag! I want 1 million, so move that ass!"

Willow sobbed immediately as she walked over to one of the bookcases while you trained your gun at her back.

The bookcase revealed a safe. She slowly unlocked it revealing neatly styled lien.

She started stuffing them in the large purse you set next to her as she continued to sob.

"Why is this happening to me?!"

"I don't believe this!"

"Oh Gods, I'm going to be killed!"

You rolled your eyes as Willow continued to weep.

"God damn lady, would you relax? I'm not going to shoot you..."

Willow kept wiping her never ending tears as she continued to take more money out for you.

"I can't believe Jacques married a cry baby bitch like you. But then again, you are rich," you say bluntly.

Willow's eyes stained red as you continued to grill her.

The safe was soon empty as she filled your bag and closed it tightly.

"That's the last of it," she sniffles.

"Good," you say as you take the bag.

"Now give me your drink."

Willow looked at you in confusion.

"Wh-what?"

"Give-me-your-drink!" You say sternly.

Willow hands you her expensive whiskey.

You nonchalantly spill out the contents onto the floor, making Willow look in horror.

"No..." she whispered.

You raise up the bottle in the air.

"Sorry to do this to ya, milf."

Willow widened her eyes.

"No! Please don-!"

CRASH!

You crashed the empty bottle on the side of Willow's head causing her to drop to the floor like a rag doll.

You glanced down at her unconscious form seeing the side of her forehead slowly leak out blood

"She's not dead...I think..."

You kneel down to Willow's form and slowly start to remove her top.

You saw underneath that she had a pale blue bra on with white lace and a red jewel in the center.

"These clothes have to be worth hundreds of thousands! If I can sell them, I can get what I want! Maybe a house for Cinder and I..."

You hummed as the thought as you slipped off Willow's tight skirt that revealed her matching panties...

"Get away from my mother, you sicko!" A female voice exclaimed.

You whipped your head forward to see former heiress, Weiss Schnee at the door holding her weapon.

'Dammit! I should have just locked the door!'

'But no matter...'

You slowly get up.

You were about to wave your hands but Weiss' rapier released some bluish dust.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

FWEEESH!

CRRRRRRRK!


End file.
